The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Throughout the world, military and homeland security forces face an increasing need to provide safety and security to troops and high-value assets. Wireless surveillance systems are emerging as a way of meeting this need. However, when developing a communications system for military application, a variety of obstacles need to be overcome. For example, remotely located wireless surveillance systems often include video recording devices that may rapidly consume limited power resources.
Generally, however, remotely located portions of wireless surveillance systems should be configured to operate in a manner that conserves power resources.